Las locas aventuras de los Merodeadores
by FredBlack
Summary: Me llamo Sirius Black y estas son las memorias de los 7 años que he pasado en Howarts junto al grupo mas conocido como los merodeadores
1. Introducción

**Las Locas aventuras de los Merodeadores**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es mía.

**Introducción:**

Hola,

Me llamo Sirius Black y estas son las memorias de los 7 años que he pasado en Howarts junto al grupo mas conocido como los merodeadores, formado por:

**James Potter (Cornamenta):** Mi mejor amigo y mi cómplice en toda aventura o "broma". De mi misma edad con pelo moreno siempre alborotado (ya que tiene la manía de revolvérselo en cuanto ve a cualquier chica), ojos color café claro, delgado y alto. Además de presumido, es uno de los mejores buscadores de la historia de Howarts y mi mejor amigo. Odia las artes oscuras y las distinciones entre personas mágicas y no mágicas.

**Remus Lupin (Lunático):** Un gran amigo y muy inteligente. Pelo castaño peinado con una raya a un lado y ojos azules. Siempre anda preparándose para los exámenes y una vez al mes desaparece nocturnamente. El nombre de nuestro grupo se da en honor a nuestro querido amigo Lupin y nuestras nocturnas escapadas.

**Peter Pettigrew (Cola Gusano):** El último integrante de nuestro grupo y siendo sincero bastante idiota y debilucho. Es gordito, moreno, ojos oscuros, bajo y muy poco dado en las artes mágicas. Creo que simplemente esta con nosotros por lo conocidos que somos, así librándose de las típicas burlas hacia él.

**Sirius Black (yo)(Canuto): **Describirme a mi mismo es algo difícil, pero lo intentaré. Soy moreno, ojos grises, alto y con melena. Según los merodeadores soy un gigolo en toda regla. Me revelo contra los ideales de mi familia y odio cualquier arte oscura. En los pocos años que tengo he aprendido a odiar cualquier ideal que sea una distinción entre seres mágicos y no mágicos.

Los 4 formamos el grupo de los Merodeadores siempre buscando divertirnos, además existe una promesa conjunta fastidiar a **Severus Snape (Quejicus)** nuestro más "querido" espía, el cual desea meternos en mas problemas de los que ya creamos por nosotros solos.


	2. El comenzo de una gran amistad

**Las Locas aventuras de los Merodeadores**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es mía.

**Este****es****mi****primera****historia,****espero****que****paséis****por****alto****si****existe****algún****error****o****confusión.****Ahora****comiénzala****verdadera****historia.****Espero****que****os****guste.**

**Capitulo****1****-****El****comienzo****de****una****gran****amistad.**

Era 20 de Julio de 1971, había cumplido hace poco mis 11 años y me desperté muy temprano ya que como siempre escuche un ruido en algún lugar de mi habitación, buscando a tientas conseguí encender la luz de mi habitación y visualizar el provocador de ese ruido, era Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia, obediente a la bruja de mi madre (bruja tanto en sentido figurado como despectivo) y deseoso de molestarme.

-Kreacher, ¿qué quieres? ¿a que vienes a estas horas?

-Señorito Sirius, – dijo con voz despectiva - dice la ama Walburga, que baje inmediatamente, acaba de recibir una carta.

-Dile a la bruja de mi madre que bajaré cuando me despierte por mi mismo y no por que tu vengas a molestarme. Así que esfúmate antes de que me enfade y te pase algo sin quererlo ni beberlo.

-¡No hable así de la ama!

-¡Hablaré de mi madre como me de la gana, lárgate antes de que cuelgue tu cabeza de ganado!

Se escuchó un sonido parecido a un ¡Klaf! y desapareció de mi vista el sucio elfo vestido con su andrajosa bolsa de tela e intenté volver a dormirme, pero mientras buscaba conciliar el sueño me entro la curiosidad y decidí bajar a ver quien me mandaba la carta, ya que estaba a la espera de una carta con la confirmación de acceso en un colegio para magos.

Al levantarme y abrir la puerta de mi habitación me dirigí entre bostezo y bostezo hacia las escaleras donde encontré la repulsiva visión de las cabezas de los anteriores elfos pertenecientes a la familia. Seguí bajando las escaleras hasta el salón donde se encontraba mi madre.

-Madre, Krecher me dijo que he recibido una carta, ¿Dónde esta?.

Una mujer sentada en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos me respondió - Esta en la cocina, más te vale que cumplas las perspectivas de nuestra familia. –

Tras las palabras de mi madre bajé apresuradamente las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde estaba Kreacher quejándose por tener que hacer el desayuno para mi. Me acerque hasta la mesa y cogí la carta, la abrí muy nervioso y la ley pausadamente:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos).<em>

_Estimado__señor__Sirius__Black:_

_Nos__complace__informarle__que__ha__sido__admitido__en__el__colegio__Hogwarts__de__Magia__y__Hechicería.__Por__favor,__observe__la__lista__del__equipo__y__los__libros__necesarios.__Las__clases__comienzan__el__1__de__septiembre.__Esperamos__su__lechuza__antes__del__31__de__julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>

_Subdirectora_

Después de leer la cart veces conseguí darme cuenta que solo me quedaba menos de 2 meses para largarme de esa odiosa casa y alejarme de mi madre durante 9 meses mas o menos, no teniendo que soportar sus habladurías sobre lo bueno que era ser un Black, un sangre limpia.

Me tomé el desayuno sin soltar la carta y subí directo al salón, donde aún seguía mi madre con mi hermano pequeño, Regulus, sentado en el suelo jugando.

-Madre era la carta que esperaba, me han aceptado en Howarts. Comienzo el 1 de Septiembre – Dije esto último con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual intentaba disimular.

-Espero que no nos decepciones y no acabes juntándote con esa calaña de sangre sucia y traidores que tanto te gustan. Más te vale entrar en Slytheryn. – Dijo esto despectivamente como si me escupiese en la cara. Mientra tanto llamo a Kreacher.

Al segundo se oyó un nuevo ¡Klaf!. Hay estaba de nuevo el odioso elfo.

-Ama, ¿Qué desea?.

-Kreacher ve con Sirius al callejón Diagon y compra todo lo que aparece en esta lista. Han admitido a Sirius en Howarts y al fin tendremos un tiempo sin escuchar hablar sobre sangre sucia u odiosos traidores de sangre.

Kreacher cogió la lista de todo lo necesario y una cantidad de monedas que dejó la odiosa de mi madre y nos fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar todo el material necesario para el colegio.

Tras terminar todas las compras nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa y me fui directamente a mi claustro en mi habitación. Aproveche ese momento que sabia que nadie me escucharía para encender una radio muggle en la cual sonaba un grupo de rock britanico llamado Queens con su canción My fairy King, me puse a cantarla mientras vigilaba que no se oyese ningún ruido:

_In the land where horses born with eagle wings_  
><em>And honey bees have lost their stings<em>  
><em>There's singing forever to you<em>  
><em>Lions den with fallow deer<em>  
><em>And rivers made from wines so clear<em>  
><em>Flow on and on forever<em>  
><em>Dragons fly like sparrows thru' the air<em>  
><em>And baby lambs where Samson dares<em>  
><em>To go on on on on on on<em>

_My fairy king can see things_  
><em>He rules the air and turns the tides<em>  
><em>That are not there for you and me<em>  
><em>Ooh yeah he guides the winds<em>  
><em>My fairy king can do right and nothing wrong<em>

_Then came man to savage in the night_  
><em>To run like thieves and to kill like knives<em>  
><em>To take away the power from the magic hand<em>  
><em>To bring about the ruin to the promised land<em>

_They turn the milk into sour_  
><em>Like the blue on the blood of my veins<em>  
><em>Why can't you see it<em>  
><em>Fire burnin' in hell with the cry of a streaming pain<em>  
><em>Son of heaven set me free and let me go<em>  
><em>Sea turns dry no salt from sand<em>  
><em>Seasons find no helping hand<em>  
><em>Teeth don't shine like pearls for poor man's eye, no more.<em>

_Someone someone has drained the colour from my wings_  
><em>Broken my fairy circle ring<em>  
><em>And shamed the king in all his pride<em>  
><em>Changed the winds and wronged the tides<em>  
><em>Mother mercury<em>  
><em>Look what they've done to me<em>  
><em>I cannot run I cannot hide<em>

Sabiendo que aún me quedaban exactamente 42 días para al fin aprender a usar magia y no volver a mi odiosa familia en meses, pasé esos días encerrado en mi habitación escuchando cuando podía la música mientras seguía la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación.

Así llego el día 1 de Septiembre, el día que comenzaba una nueva vida, alejado de todo lo que hasta ahora odiaba. Ese día apareció como siempre Krecher en mi habitación con su característico Klaf, yo ya estaba despierto y sentado en mi cama, deseoso que llegase el momento de dejar la casa para ir a Howarts.

-Señorito Sirius es hora de irse, sujétese – dijo esto con cara de repugnancia – que le llevo a la estación de King Kross.

-Mi madre ¿Dónde esta?

-La ama me ordenó que no la despertase, así que no nos acompañara.

Me alegre con esta última noticia, así mis futuros compañeros no tendrían que saber lo odiosa que es mi madre. Me sujete a Kreacher y con otro Klaf me encontré en una estación entre los andenes 9 y 10.

Kreacher me dirigió su mirada característica de odio y me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa: - La ama me llama, Adiós. – y se esfumo dejándome solo.

Comencé a buscar el ande según decía el billete pero no lo encontré, llevaba un carrito con todos los libros que se me pedían un baúl y una lechuza en una jaula. Tras desesperarme en la búsqueda del anden mente entre los 2 andenes y vi a un chico moreno con gafas y sus padres a travesar el muro que estaba enfrente de mí, así que me imagine que al fin había encontrado el deseado ande lo atravesé.

Nada mas atravesar el anden me encontré con un tren que parecía ir a vapor, me subí y recorrí los vagones buscando algún habitáculo donde sentarme tranquilamente. En el último compartimento me encontré con el chico moreno, delgaducho y con gafas al cual vi cruzar tras sus padres la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10.

¿Te importa que entre? – le dije al chico.

No, entra este tren es para todos, ¿no? – me dijo sonriendo. – Me llamo James Potter.

Sirius, Sirius Black – le contesté y me tumbe en el asiento frente a él.

¿¡BLACK! -preguntó alarmado James. asenti- Y yo que te creía buena persona...

No me gusta mi apellido. – Afirmé.

Tras varios minutos de espera el tren comenzó a traquetear y salió de la estación. En ese momento se volvió a abrir la compuerta de nuestra habitación y hay estaban 2 chicos de nuestra edad, una era una chica pelirroja muy mona que parecía haber llorado unos segundos antes y el otro era un chico moreno, paliducho, alto y flaco. Parecía que se conocían de antes.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que pasaría cuando llegásemos a Howarts cuando de repente escuche que el chico larguirucho se presentaba como Severus Snape y expresaba alegremente que deberían entrar él y la chica pelirroja en Slytheryn a lo cual James contestó:

Si entrase en Slytherin abandonaría la escuela. - Cuando escuche que Jemes expresaba esta opinión decidí que tenía que ser su amigo.

¿En dónde te gustaría estar a ti si te dieran a elegir? -Snape mantenía la mirada fría.

En Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes -respondió haciendo que tenía una espada invisible-. ¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?

Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin... -dije- Pero a lo mejor rompo la tradición.

En cuanto James y yo cruzamos las miradas no pudimos controlarnos y nos empezamos a reír.

En ese momento la pelirroja llamada Lily le hizo una señal al paliducho indicando que se fueran del compartimento. Primero salió ella y cuando fue a pasar por delante de mi Snape decidí que era el momento de reírme un poco más y aproveché para efectuarle una pequeña zancadilla.

- Adiós, pelirroja -se despidió James guiñándole un ojo-. Adiós, Quejicus.

- Adiós, Snivellus –le dije.

Cuando salieron nos pusimos a reir James y yo con miradas complices y así descubrí el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Nos pasamos las horas hablando de todo, pero principalmente de música muggle y metiéndonos con el fantasma y la pelirroja.


End file.
